I cant live with out you
by martinpeiris98
Summary: Maddie and Bailey gets kidnapped, its up to Zack and Cody to save them


**DISCLAIMER – I DONT OW SUITE LIFE **

- Zack's point of view -

It was two in the morning, my phone started ringing, I picked it up to yell at who ever was calling me, I was tired I didn't bother looking at the caller ID,

"Zack, help me" Maddie was cried on the phone

"Maddie?" I asked

"Zack help me..."

"Maddie?, Maddie!" there was no answer,

"Maddie?"

"hi Martin, a male voice said, I knew at that point Maddie was in trouble

"who are you?, what have you done with her" I yelled

"bring fifty grand to the abandoned Tipton hotel in Texas, or sweet little Maddie will die" he said

"what! I don't have fifty grand"

"bring it before Monday, I you call the cops, I will skin her alive, got that Martin" he threatened

"don't hurt her" I said and the man hung up

I was terrified, what did he want with Maddie, how am I supposed to get fifty thousand dollars, what if they hurt her or worse kill her, a million questions popped in my head as I got dressed

I went to Maddie's apartment which was two blocks away from mine, I knocked on the door but there was no answer so I opened it with the key Maddie gave me and went in

It was a mess, Maddie was lazy so it was always a mess,

I looked everywhere for her but I couldn't find her, I wanted to call the police but I was scared that the kidnapper might hurt her, I didn't know what to do,

Mr phone rang, It was Cody's number

"Zack, Bailey was kidnapped" he said

"what the hell" I yelled

"some guy called me and said they have Bailey, they want fifty thousand dollars to release her" he said

"they got Maddie too" I said

"what's happening Zack" he asked

"come meet me at my place, don't call the cops okay" I said

"okay" he hung up and I went back to my apartment

A few minutes later Cody showed up, he was worried

"what's going on Zack" Cody asked

"I don't know but a man told me to bring fifty grand to an abandoned tipton in Texas"

"yes but a woman called me, she said if I don't bring it before Monday they will kill her"

"we cant call the cops so I guess we find a way to get the money" I suggested, I knew this was possible since London was Maddie's best friend and she would help us or we can trick her in to giving us the money

"how" he asked

"London" I replied

"you are right, lets go now" we drove to the Tipton and waited for London, she finally came out of the elevator

"London we need your help" Cody said

"I don't help people" London said in her usual London-y way

"Bailey and Maddie are in trouble" I jumped in

"so why do I care"

"London you got to help us, they were kidnapped, we need one million to save them" I whispered to her, Making sure no one else heard

"okay fine, I was gonna throw these out anyway, they were all wrinkly" she said taking the money from her purse and giving us

"thanks London, this means a lot" Cody and I left the hotel and we went on a road trip to Texas

Maddie and I went on a road trip last year when I graduated from collage so I knew where the abandoned tipton was, we

I drove all the way since Cody cant drive stick

We went to the hotel and I called Maddie's phone

"you got the money" the male voice asked

"yes but first I need to see if she's okay" I demanded

"fine" the man hung up

"I think I should stay behind" Cody said, he was scared now

"okay fine" I was angry

A few moments later the front door opened and a man wearing a clown mask took me in, I had the money in my pocket but I didn't give it to him,

He took me a few floors up, I was exhausted, then finally I saw Maddie and Bailey, Maddie was chained to a pole, she was awake but I could tell she was weak, she smiled a little at and tried to say something but nothing came out,

Bailey was chained too, she wasn't awake but that Bailey wasn't the priority, it was Maddie

"okay give the money now" the masked man demanded

I took it out of my pocket and gave it to him,

"holy shit, its the cops" some one yelled

"you fucking bastard, I told you what would happen if you tell the cops" the masked man yelled

"i didn't, I swear"

"well too bad, Blondie's gotta go" he said as he pulled a gun out and pointed it at Maddie

"no, no please I didn't call the cops, please don't kill her" I begged

"sorry Martin, I said don't call the cops" he said, then I heard a gun shot, I felt my heart stop for a second, Maddie was shot, the kidnappers ran away, Bailey woke up but I didn't waste anytime freeing her, I cared about Maddie more, I took the keys lying on the floor and freed Maddie, she was alive but barely, I took out my phone and called 9-1-1

"Maddie please don't go..." I said, I couldn't stop the tears,

"Za...ck, I love you..." Maddie closed her eyes, she was squeezing my hand

"stay awake sweet thang, please stay awake" I cried

It took five minutes got the ambulance to get here but they were late, Maddie was already gone, I was crying, still holding her lifeless body in my arms, Maddie was the love of my life and she just died in my arms, I didn't want to let her go but the paramedics took her body away from me

The cops started asking questions but I couldn't answer them, they said Cody called the police, I hated him now, Maddie's death was Cody's fault, I got in my car and I drove as far away as I could

I found my self at a bar some where, I didn't know where but I didn't care,

"son what's bothering you" the old Bartender asked

"shut up" I said and walked away, I was too drunk to drive but I drove anyway, I couldn't care less about anything at this point

I fell asleep in my car, I didn't know where I was,

- Cody's point of view -

"Bailey are you alright" I asked my girlfriend

"yea, I am fine" she replied

"Maddie just..."

"I know.." we both started crying, Maddie was like a sister to me but Zack loved her, This must be really hard on him, he took off, I don't know where he went and he wont answer his phone, Zack was angry, he didn't talk to anyone, I knew this was my fault,

- Christmas -

- 6 months after Maddie's death -

- Zack's point of view -

"I got you a reindeer made of glass, I know you wanted one Maddie" I said to a photo of her on my coffee table, yes I was insane, Maddie was the love of my life, I hate Cody for calling the cops, those men were going to release her, I hate him but I know he didn't mean for this to happen, Bailey and Cody got married, I didn't even go to their wedding, I was going to propose to Maddie today but I guess I cant now, I pay Maddie's phone bill so I can call her and leave a message, I know how that sounds but I can at least hear her voice,

"hi, this is Maddie, I cant get to the phone right now so leave me a message"

"hey sweet thang, I lo-v-e you..." I started crying

- 7 years later -

- Cody's point of view -

Its been seven years since Zack killed him self, I guess the pain of loosing Maddie was too much for him, I don't think I can ever forgive my self for that, I am now married to Bailey, I have two kids and everything is okay for me, I wish Zack was alive, he wrote a note for me

_I hate you Cody but you did the right thing, I hope you live a happy life, tell mom I love her, _

The words _ I hate you Cody_ was engraved to my brain, I hate my self too for calling the cops that night, Zack told me not to do that but I still did it, the kidnappers got away with the ransom but Maddie died, that was the only thing I could do, kill Maddie, My best friend and kill my brother

**The end**

**this wasnt supposed to be the end but I cant continue this, rewive, I like to know where I went wrong and leave me ideas, I love to write these stuff, I am bored so bye**


End file.
